


Memory

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [11]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Sans remembers the memories.
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 21





	Memory

Sans sat with his sockets wide open, staring into the silent open field that was in front of him, in the distance he could make out a wall which was made up of many bones.

  
A soft rattling could be heard, he grits his teeth hard, knowing it was him but there was nothing he could do about his fear overriding his bones. His eyes glowed a deep purple and those also were also asleep, kneed around him, they also were glowing purple, as fear overtook them.

  
A war cry was heard- many voices joined in.  
  
He jumps to his feet and darts behind a tall tree and did most of the other little skeletons.   
  
The rattling noise intensifies as the other skeleton children awoke and hid behind the trees, they too now staring out into the field.  
  
The shouts of the humans echoed across the night as they attacked the skeleton village. The skeleton elders marched towards the walls, sharp bones at the ready to defend against the human savages.   
  
A hand touches Sans's skull, making him gasp, spinning around he sees his mother. She turns his soul blue, picking him up and carrying him away, heading further into the village. Glancing around he sees other skeleton mothers doing the same with their own offspring.   
  
Suddenly he was dropped gently in a freshly dug hole, falling into his mother's arms. Gazing up he sees his father using his blue magic to pull the soil over them, completely covering mother and child. 

  
"*get some sleep." Was the last words his father told him.

  
  
Sans woke up panting and holding his ribs. Searching the room he sees the lab he was formed in.  
  
"*that's right." Sans told himself, "i was never born on the surface, nor was i there when the war was on." 

  
The skeleton sat up on his bed, kicking the covers off lazily.   
  
He kept dreaming old dreams, but the dreams did not belong to him. These were memories of Gaster, the skeleton whom clone he was. At random moments he saw these memories belonging to his creator and felt that he was the one living them.   
  
"Another one?" A voice asks from the doorway, turning Sans watching Gaster slowly moving towards power oozing from him, much different from the scared little skeleton he saw.   
  
"Sans," Gaster asks with a heavy sigh, "I'll work on something to stop these dreams. In the meantime, get some sleep, you look exhausted."

  
"*heh. k." Sans said nothing more and laid back, hoping that the next one would be of peaceful times. 


End file.
